A Sea of Lemons
by Deathe
Summary: Arnkell was her new name and she was now stuck in the world of Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC). Self-insert (SI) OC. Eight years before the anime starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

 **Beta** : I don't have one. she's on break so I apologize for any mistakes I may have overlooked because I can be a walking grammatical error.

 **AN** :I didn't finish the manga yet (on chpt. 13) but personally this will mostly be based on the anime with a few things here and there from the manga. Fixed up the chapter (3-21-16)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

-February 11th 12:00am-

A little girl violently shook in bed as memories ran amok in her head; the mantra 'I don't belong here' completely dominating her thoughts until she took in more of her surroundings.

'Where am I?'

Immediately sitting up she started to panic anew as she took note of her small hands, revealing that they were that of a small child.

'This isn't my body!'

In cold sweat she took off the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring her equally tiny shaking body in hopes that it was a dream.

Looking around told her the whole place was wrong. The room screamed wealth but what told her she didn't belong even more was that everything looked like it was an anime. Last she checked she was in her car driving to the shopping center in the real world and not sleeping in some anime-esque world.

Heart pounding in her ears she struggled with her small body before running to a kid sized mirror that hung in the corner and gasped. What she was seeing couldn't be, brown eyes impossibly took up 80 percent of her face and her body was too small, too thin to support such a big head. The morbid thought that it'd fall off wasn't helping either. With a glance above it showed straight brown hair wasn't hers, it was suppose to be _black_ _and_ _poofy_. It was _never_ _flat and well behaved._

Everything reflected on the mirror showed a girl that wasn't her. She was an American woman at the age of 20 driving a car in the real world. She had brown eyes with black poofy hair and her skin had a slight tan from a recent visit to the beach. Not this child who had brown eyes and straight brown hair. Her skin wasn't this anime pale and her body shape wasn't this small or abnormal like some anime character.

Speaking in a hoarse voice she said, "This isn't _real_."

Because looking like an anime was _impossib_ le. 'What was that saying? For dreams? You can't feel pain right? _Right_?'

She'd pinch herself but would it really work? Would she be able to feel the tiny sting of pain in her turmoil? Drying a clammy hand she went to pinch her wrist, praying that it wouldn't work.

But she felt it, a _tiny_ little sting that had her heart pounding faster and tears finally leaking out.

'This _can't_ be happening! I was born _human_! A _real_ live human being! Not... _not some anime!'_

Tears that were to impossibly big were coming from her eyes, eyes that were literally wobbling.

'It's not real! And neither is this body!'

Lightly sobbing she pinched herself repeatedly. Was it normal to feel overheated? She felt as if her entire body was one big machine and someone stuck a crank in the gears.

Stress had quickly overcome her body and had fainted onto the floor, staying that way until a maid came around to wake her in the morning only to end up taking her to the hospital.

And that was how she spent the entire day of her tenth birthday.

 **-(During her time in the hospital)-**

It had taken four weeks in the hospital before the start of school to get out of her semi-catatonic state.

When she first woke up it was to the sound of foreign words spoken, blinding light, and the distinct smell of cleanliness that could only belong to a hospital. The doctors would always talk to her in what she could only assume is Japanese if the writing's on the poster were any hint. But that wasn't as important the two minds were clashing in her head.

In the first week the doctors had declared her dull face and lack of response to be her in a partial catatonic state.

she honestly only had trouble understanding and reading what they spoke but both of her memories were starting to merge with what knowledge she had. So by the time the second week was almost about to start she was able to understand even though she never studied.

In the second week the doctors were at a dead end at what to do. She just wouldn't respond even if she was moved around.

What was the point of moving anyways? She had no life here and yet she did, but it wasn't hers. No real friends or family and her anime parents didn't count. There was no... _purpose_ for her in the world she was plucked away to. To be honest her perception of reality was bent but she was slowly accepting it until the third week came.

The idiots thought that placing her in a room full of other kids her age would help but that had backfired. Nearly sending her into a panic attack when seeing a room full of unnaturally shaped anime children with no distinguishable features surrounding her. Wanting to play little games she hadn't played ages ago. They all had the simple big anime eyes and small bodies that were freaking her out _because_ _bodies didn't work that way and surely their head would snap off with those thin little necks._

Her 'anime parents' she later learned nearly sued whoever came up with that idea and demanded she be put in a luxury room. But it was funny since she was sure they never even came to see her.

She wasn't sure how the new doctor in charge noticed with her nearly blank attitude but they shifted some of the staff members to male. While she could handle the adults better because they didn't nearly look unnatural as the children she had tended to favor the males over females.

Males didn't didn't have those _ungodly curves_ some women tended to have in animes. They were nearly proportioned right half the time and their eyes weren't as wide or emotional as the females.

But one day in the third week a young man with pulled back black hair and glasses walked in. The man was the new person in charge of her care who replaced the old one after the near panic attack and always wore a sirius face. On occasion he would visit and just watch her but she was just grateful to have someone with her. Being alone in a hospital wasn't good for the mind.

As he had closed the door behind him he had introduced himself as Yuuichi Ootori which honestly should have been her first clue as to where she was but she hadn't been thinking clearly

Even if she couldn't respond correctly her relaxed shoulders told him what she had felt. Instinctively she had known that the man was competent when it came to her care. Ootori was a man who would only do something when he knew it could help, even if it was very little.

Though on that day he had come with a pet carrier in his hand and sat it on her lap as he opened the latch.

On that day Ootori had finally gotten her to move for something other than the necessary means and gave her purpose because out had come a one of the few dogs she could recognize by sight.

Intently staring at the stumbling puppy on her lap she slowly picked it up as it wiggled in her hands.

"She's a-"

She cut him off. "German Shepherd."

It came out hoarse from the lack of use but she didn't care and instead focused on the puppy. Checking to see how different it was from the real world. While the looking like anime couldn't be helped she had examined the the body proportions before finally looking at the one thing that could make her hate or love the puppy, it's eyes.

"Yip."

The eyes weren't drawn like the other children and were instead normal like an animal should be...well, they may have been slightly bigger but she assumed that was because she was still a puppy. And ever so slowly some stress she never knew she had in her shoulders relaxed. Putting it back on her lap she started waggling fingers in the air as she tried to nip them.

Though when she started tiring she was about to put the pup back into the carrier when Ootori made himself known again.

"It's yours. If you name it now I can get you a collar by tomorrow."

One look at the puppy and she knew she'd be able to gain enough of her life back to function. She'd need to function because there was now a properly proportioned puppy that depended on her. One that would need her love and attention because she'd be damned if she didn't take care of it. It was thanks to him that she had gained some purpose back and had named it accordingly...Yuuki.

All the man did was was pat her on the head and say, "Welcome back brat."

And as he walked out the door she whispered a "Thank you."

As time had passed she was able to leave one and a half weeks later with the pups help. Though when she had gotten home her parents shoved her into school the next day and had nearly made her go to the therapist which she still didn't need damnit.

One word of truth from her and she would be declared mad.

* * *

 **AN** : I know she's a bit unhinged (at least that's what I'm told) but you don't have to worry about her going completely nutter. She's just...adjusting.

Its just that I think that this is one of the few ways people would react when they realize their whole view of the world has changed quite literally.

Yuukichi Ootori is Kyoya's oldest brother and judging from the picture of the manga and anime I have decided that he is 33 when the ouran plot kicks in so that makes him 25 right now.

And don't worry about Akito Ootori, he will eventually pop up to. I made him mid to late twenty-ish when the plot starts (I haven't decided on the exact number yet).

Fuyumi will be 26 just as she was in the manga making her 18 right now.

Kyoya is turning 9 since his birthday is in November and we finished February and in March right now.

For pairings I might consider Mori or Kyoya from host club. I'm sorry but I just think that it's used to often. So I have decided to give characters like Nekozawa, Kasanoda, Tetsuya(where's Hibari?!), Yasuchika, And Satoshi a chance. Though the romance won't really hit till way later on-ish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

 **Beta** : I have none she's on break wah~

 **Warning** : I can be a walking grammatical error

 **AN** : for older readers please read the new first chapter :P

okay I'd also like to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I make and the way I wrote this chapter (because it feels kind of weird to me).

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

\- _reminiscing_ -

It may have taken until school ended on the last day of March but she had finally adapted enough to not panic about body proportions in school and at home.

This success was mostly due to Yuuki being allowed to stay with her during the class. Ootori had kindly told the school that the pup was there for a medical reason (which she definitely was the adorable thing). Without the information leaking out to others and tarnishing her family's reputation and keeping her 'safe' from her peers. Honestly she didn't care about reputation and had worried more about what would the rich unnaturally shaped kids would do to her. From everything she watched rich kid rumors always followed you through the school years.

Speaking of school it was very confusing to say the least. Before this she use to be a poor girl attending a poor college in America and now she was a rich girl attending a mansion like school in Japan. The cultural differences between the two had her pulling her hair and rubbing her eyes because even if she was reading Japanese her mind would still read it in English and nearly responded as so. Even if she was use to American food she had to eat what they gave even though it _made_ _her_ _stomach gurgle_. Though what surprised her was that when when hungry _her_ _stomach_ _would_ _literally rumble_.

Poor little Yuuki had to witness a mini breakdown because _normal stomachs do not rumble_. Yuuki being the 7 1/2 week old puppy (or so she was later told by Ootri who had sent a book or two about raising them) had kept poking her nose and giving whimpers until finally burying into her arms and waiting for her to calm down. Either way the school turned out to be beneficial for Yuuki since the books told her now was a good time to introduce her to other people and animals.

But for that short while she had enjoyed her free time away from everyone, just trying to adapt to how everything looked like an anime and how rich she now was (which was disturbing because everywhere she walked was big and empty when she was use to small and cramped). When she had calmed down she had pondered what anime she was in because there was no way she _wasn't_ in one.

But sadly she couldn't figure which even with all the information she learned. Her mind just didn't want to work with her and her memory didn't wasn't that great since she became aware of the anime world. All that she knew was that her parents named her Arnkell Taori and they both worked at a place called Shigemura Lab in the Electrical and Electronic Engineering Department.

Honestly she didn't mind it too much since they were actually earning money for their brains instead of through other means (even if they didn't notice the sudden change in her). Besides that they also couldn't replace her actual parents in heart since they would always be anime parents to her so it didn't matter how they really earned it.

- _end reminiscing_ -

No...she didn't figure out what anime she was in until school started back up in April for fifth grade and the (slightly less disturbing shaped) kids sat next to her.

The clue might as well have practically smacked her in the face and trample her over by a group of properly proportioned dogs.

The taller of the two boys had a slight tan she envied that would suggest he was out in the sun often. His short black hair with calm grey eyes (and straight face) had scanned the whole room until he had found their seats next to hers.

At first she had dismissed him as she did all the other kids and had simply continued to pet Yuuki (who was thankfully potty trained enough to tug on her clothes so she could walk her outside) until she saw the smaller blond behind him.

Her eyes had widen as the smaller blond boy with the typical anime white skin was trailing behind the taller one. His (disturbingly big but somehow cute) brown eyes jumped to look all round the classroom but one could tell he was trying to not act to much like a child.

With hand pausing in petting Yuuki her first thought had been, 'Impossible.'

Because there sitting next to her were the child versions of the well know host club members 'Hani' and 'Mori'.

'Crap! I never expected to see the cast outside of school! Especially if it's Ouran High School Host club! This is years before the anime starts!'

It didn't make sense to be in Ouran so early before the plot. Besides that what was her purpose here? There was nothing to 'change' since as she watched the anime everything turned out fine for them...maybe. She couldn't quite remember all the details but if it followed the manga (which she knew even less of) instead of the anime then she was screwed.

'Almost all of them ended up with someone...right?'

She raised a hand in front of her and started counting off her fingers.

'Tamaki ended up with Haruhi (1), and Hani ended up with a girl from...black magic club maybe?(2) Mori married because that's what the bio said (3) and Kyoya...Kyoya ended up with...er...no one but the twins! Hikaru! He...oh yeah, he had a crush on Haruhi...and karou kind of laid forgotten in the anime.'

But what did that mean for her? That didn't mean she'd fall in love with the twins or Kyoya did it?

'Irk. That's just...no. I'm not falling for the twins. Yuk.'

It was nothing personal but she found the idea of being with one or both of the twins not only disturbing but stomach turning enough to nearly make her green. While they could be nice their personalities were just to much for her and would actually prefer someone a bit less loud. Actually now that she thought about it dating in general was out of the question because it would it'd never feel real to her. So Kyoya and any other guy was out really.

'I don't think I'll ever go with someone period. The thought is just to...ugh.'

And that's when she decided to be disgusted by the idea of romance for herself and became asexual.

'I feel like if anyone here ever tried to romance me I'd want to punch them.'

What would the point be? It would always feel fake to her and she just didn't work like that.

Yuuki nipped at her hand for attention again so she complied. 'Okay so romance is definitely out for me so what does that leave? Before Tamaki came everyone wasn't really happy with their lives but then again it all works out in the end. So maybe it's best if I avoid the main characters and their families then?'

but how would she go about doing that? Tamaki's father was the principal of Ouran. Kyoya Ootori was the informat and if he wanted to find you he'd find you. Though before she could continue planning a thought froze her in place.

'Kyoya Ootori...Yuuichi Ootori? Does that mean I...' Petting Yuuki a bit harsher she thought to herself, 'How could I have not noticed?! Ootori! Ouran's the only anime I know with a family name like that! I messed up already! Ugh!'

But it wasn't as if he was a main character anyway since the brothers only appeared in the anime...twice? So she should be safe.'

The teacher walked in and began class with an introduction of himself and had the others do it as well and sighed as it became her turn.

'I really want to say 'disturb me and I'll bite you to death' or some anime reference but that would draw attention to me but...idea!'

Standing up on her turn she said her new name in this world, "Arnkell Taori. I like," she lifted her Yuuki, "i dislike," she glared at all the kids there while avoiding the two next to her, "my hobbies are, " Yuuki was lifted again, " my dreams are to be a carnivore." (She couldn't resist referencing Hibari sadly) and finally sat down.

The teacher looked down at the ground a hand running down his face trying to hide a smug smirk that she could clearly still see and set her on edge.

"Ah Miss Taori I'm afraid I'm going to need to talk to you about your pet."

Confused she nodded. 'Doesn't he know I have permission? I guess it's good thing I have the paper to show that I can keep her.'

She told the man so, "I have permission from Mr. Suoh."

The man gave her a condensing look, "Now now, it's not good to lie about things like that."

Pissed off she told him again, "I have permission from Mr. Suoh. The paper is -" he interrupted her.

"Sticking to the same lie are we? How uncouth of you Miss. Taori should you continue I will be forced to give you detention."

'Ugh! What did I do to get in trouble on the first day?!'

The whole class had quieted when this whole thing started, staring at the two of them seeing which would win but she ignored them and held Yuuki closer to her.

For the third and final time she pulled out the paper to show it to them all, "I have permission-"

He cut in again and acted as if she was bluffing, "Not only trying to lie to but having forged-"

She finally cut him off this time

"I can't believe a primitive such as yourself has the audacity to accuse me of lying, acting like some uncouth commoner. How such a boorish, incompetent, imbecilic, feebleminded, _oaf-"_

He quickly walked up to her and slapped her across the face so that now she was facing a shocked Hani and Mori in surprise before her head snapped back to face him as her... _teacher_ told her, "For disrespecting a teacher you will receive detention and you will have your puppy taken away."

That was the last straw for her and didn't bother to stop Yuuki from biting his hand since she used her now free hand to punch the guy in the face.

With Yuuki being the properly proportion adorable puppy she was had stopped attacking him after that one bite and ran to stand behind Mori. The clearly frustrated teacher tried running after her adorable Yuuki so she did gravity a favor and tripped the oaf. It was satisfying to watch the idiot who dared to try to take away her Yuuki (the only reason for her current sanity) from her.

Swiftly pulling out her mobile phone (because what rich kid didn't have one) she speed dialed her dad.

After the first ring his gruff voice answered, " _Hello_?"

Sniffling a little from the slap she received earlier she unsteadily talked to her anime father, "Dad?"

She could practically feel the air still around him on the other side of the phone, " _What_ _happened_?"

She looked down at the now horrified teacher as he scrambled to sit up, one hand grabbing his nose while the other reached for her so she started backing away from him.

"T-this teacher in cla-class today (a horrified 'no' could be heard from said teacher) s-slapped me."

A dark and angry voice was heard through the still quiet room full of classmates who now held their breathes, " _ **What**_?"

"He s-said I wa-was lying! That he would t-take Y-Yuuki away!"

The teacher took away her phone and started trying to soothe her anime father's worries but he wouldn't listen to the oafish man as all he said before hanging up was. " ** _You better pray that you have good lawyers_**."

Oaf teacher threw her phone before turning to her. "You brat! I'll get you!"

'Crap! Run!'

Knowing her puppy would be safe with the animal loving Mori she did a mad dash past the door and ran to the nurses office. So that when she finally got inside she'd knew it would be safe to lift herself onto the bed. And when she finally areived she felt exhausted with everything that happened and fell asleep. Not waking up to the sound of adults looking for her when her anime father arrived. She didn't wake up until an enthusiastic puppy of hers followed by two kids, her anime father, Mr. Suoh, and a officer came into the nurses office to see her sleeping.

Anime father had woken her up but had soon sighed as all she did was wake up with with a deadpan stare before looking down at her adorable Yuuki. Said puppy gave a whine as she tried to climb up but she was still to small and so Mori being the animal person he is lifted her up on the bed where Yuuki proceeded to cuddle up to her side. Tail annoyingly wagging and smacking into her side. She ran a hand down her puppy's face. "Brat."

And soon after that the questioning began with Mori or Hani putting in their two cents. Turns out that as soon as she had dashed out the door Mori and Hani had knocked out the crazy teacher (who she learned had a grudge against her family) before going to look for her and running into her angry and distressed anime father.

What a day.

And on the first day of school too.

* * *

 **AN** : okay for pairings I'm really stuck. While I'm giving secondary characters like kasanoda, Tetsuya (where's Hibari?!), yasuchika, satoshi, and Nekozawa a chance I'm just not sure of her final pairing. I mean Mori, and Kyoya are still a possibility but their not at the forefront you know?

it's like how they were with Haruhi In the anime, an option but not the main ones...again.


End file.
